Deck the Halls
by MaplePucks
Summary: Arthur planned on going to Alfred's for Christmas but he didn't expect to be summoned before then. It seems Alfred is in need of him. When he arrives he realizes that Alfred is not his typical self. He fears that under the pressures of being America, Alfred maybe falling ill. Of course, not only that but he has Alfred's alien, Tony, to deal with as well. *UsUk, violence, fluff*


**Who doesn't love a UsUk with Tony involved? I set out to write a comedy and well, you'll see. **  
**Loved writing with Tony, he might make another appearance in my fics one day. **

**As always enjoy! and review! **

* * *

Wrapping his green bathrobe tightly around him, Arthur stepped out of his warm house to journey to the mailbox. The snow was falling just lightly, maybe enough to wet the streets at this point, but the wind was whipping around his exposed head. It had a horrible sting to it and Arthur was trying to pull his collar up to protect his bare cheeks but it was doing no good. He wished he didn't have to check the mail, however, he had skipped the chore yesterday in favor of the warm comfort in his home. Arthur scoffed, even if he was on holiday he would probably be paying for ignoring his work for a day. How full would his mailbox be? Most likely it was filled with official, not exactly vital, nation paper work that needed to be signed. He sighed heavily, pulling it opening cracking the small layer of ice that had coated it. He just wanted one moment of peace.

As expected, the mail box was jammed full of manila envelopes, smaller white ones addressed to "England" and even smaller post cards reminding him of routine medical checks he needed being a nation. It was the usual, Arthur didn't bother to go through it right then. He grabbed the whole are full and hurriedly headed towards the warmth. Not being as careful, he almost slipped on the ice, twice. By the time he made it back inside, Arthur's mood had worsened considerable. He grumbled throwing the pile onto the table, when was his holiday actually going to begin?

Having gotten the stack inside he was going to ignore it for just a bit longer, at least until he had got dressed and had a cup of tea but something in it caught his eyes. An unusual envelope, it was red with green trim, he reached out and pulled it from between two heavier ones. It was covered in gold glitter, which was coming off onto his hands and everything else. Arthur sighed, he knew exactly who it was from without looking at the return address. It had to be from the one and only Alfred F. Jones.

Ripping it open, he pulled out the just as glittery card with drunk reindeer dancing on the cover and opened it up wearily. Something from inside fluttered to the floor but he ignored it for the moment. He was most interested in the letter, Alfred's correspondence were always fairly amusing, even if it sometimes annoying as well. Arthur smiled at the miserable scrawl Alfred tried to pass off as handwriting as he began to read.

_Yo! Arthur! How are you my man?_

_How stoked are you that it is finally Christmas break? Dude, I don't know about you but my bosses have been wearing the hell outta me. I mean, shit, I'd rather be enduring a world conference with Feliciano leading the session then be buried under this paperwork. Seriously, it'd be less annoying. _

Arthur let out a laugh, Alfred was one to talk about being annoying at meetings. It was usually his mission to cause the most disruptions and annoyances. Still, Arthur glanced over to his own pile of work. Alfred was under as much if not more strain as himself. Arthur had the feeling it was more them he let on, as Alfred was particularly well at hiding it. Arthur nodded as he continued reading.

_Anyway! So as you know, my big Christmas blowout Xtravaganza is in like a week and I'm super awesomely excited you're coming but heres the thing. I need you here earlier then you planned on. I know dude, last minute and all but I just need you here sooner. You gotta help me man! _

Arthur paused, Alfred needed him? That was certainly strange, actually it caused Arthur to worry slightly. Was Alfred ok? He never came right out and said he needed Arthur. He quickly went back to reading.

_So you know me being the total hero, I have enclosed your new plane ticket. Also no worries, I'll pick you up hero style when you arrive.  
__Way excited to see you man!  
__PS-Tony is like super stoked to see you this year too. He missed his bestie so much!  
__Hero loves,_

_Alfred_

Finally finishing the letter, Arthur bent down to retrieve the what he now knew was a plane ticket. It was a one-way, no return date. Arthur furrowed his brow with worry. This was getting more and more interesting, poor man must be extremely stressed but in true Alfred fashion wouldn't come right out and say it.

Wait a moment, he thought glancing over the ticket. This plane was leaving today! In just a few short hours no less! Cursing his own procrastination rather than Alfred's impulsiveness he dashed into the bedroom to finish the packing he had barely started. If Alfred needed him, he wasn't going to let him down.

Shortly after, he found himself climbing into a taxi and was off to the airport. As he made his way through the gate and settled himself on the plane, the farthest thought on his mind was the little post script about the alien he would be sharing living space with for the next two weeks.

* * *

True to his word Alfred was there waiting for him the moment he got off the plane. The man looked as eager and excited as he always did but Arthur could tell something was up. His smile, it was different, like it was forced and Arthur didn't like it one bit. With Alfred's arm draped over his shoulder and his bags hoisted one the other, they made their way to his truck. Alfred wouldn't stop talking about his upcoming party, even as they climbed in and started heading towards his house. Arthur just let him ramble on, he didn't want to try and interrupt him. He seemed to brighten just a little when he was talking about it, that relieved Arthur.

When they finally turned onto the back road Arthur knew Alfred lived on, he became confused. Usually, Alfred's lawn and house was covered in flashy festive lights. Big signs, music, dancing animals the whole nine yards. All Arthur saw were a few modest reindeer and a few twinkling snowflakes hanging on various branches. Was Alfred under so much pressure that he had given up on one of his favorite things? Showing off? Arthur was very concerned but decided to play it off.

"I am pleased to see your display has changed from last year's horrid mess." Arthur said still glancing around as they drew closer.

"Yea, I did make a few changes. I wanted this year to be super awesome!" he exclaimed reaching down for something in his console. Apparently the definition of "super awesome" had changed again, Arthur thought. He sighed, it was getting increasing harder to keep up with the younger nations.

"Well, I believe you may be finally grasping the concept of subtly. About time." Arthur said. Alfred smiled over at him and pointed a remote towards the windshield.

"Something like that." He replied cheerfully clicking the button.

Suddenly, lights started flashing an obnoxious amount of colors at Arthur. They came from all sides, not a surface was spared. All over the lawn, blow up Santa's, polar bear's, snowmen and elves started to spring up and grow on his lawn. There were a set of lights on every single tree and even one area of grass had blue lights set up to look like ice. It even came complete with children made of lights skating across it. A giant Santa sat on the roof, bringing the total number of the jolly men to no less then seven. To Arthur's horror, there was even a real sleigh complete with nine plastic reindeer, including Rudolph, perched atop his house. Indeed, it seemed that he had changed the display from last year. He made it worse!

When they finally parked and Arthur was able to get out and inspect the scene further, he was at a lost. Every possible inch of his house was covered. All along the wrap around porch was garland and rainbow lights. Alfred smiled as he grabbed Arthur's bags from him.

"So whatcha think? Awesome right?" He beamed. Arthur looked at him carefully, his smile was still strained. What he wanted to do was comfort him, but instead he let him have it.

"What do I think? Alfred, it's gaudier then last year! Most certainly not awesome. Why on earth would you go through all this for just one month of enjoyment?" Arthur yelled, gesturing wildly at it all. Alfred laughed and pushed him toward the front stairs.

"Come on Scrooge, let's get ya inside." Alfred said. As they made their way up the stairs, Arthur continued to grumble. He pointed out everything that was too much, too overboard. The man even had a set of tap dancing mechanical penguins on his porch! Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned as Alfred unlocked the door.

"…Really Alfred, they can't even be seen from the road. What is the point?" He asked. Alfred slapped his back hard making him double over, saying something about it not having to have point, as he swung the door open wide. To his great surprise, Arthur found himself staring down the barrel of a gun when the door opened.

"Limey bastard!" as all he heard before something slammed into his forehead, making him fall hard on his back.

Dead, he had to be dead he thought as he laid there. What had shot him? Some sercurity trap Alfred had most likely, the man was paranoid to say the least. Why had he not remembered to deactivate it? Poor man, Arthur thought, he would blame himself for this. Of course, that might serve him right. He really should learn to be more careful, perhaps now he would have that lesson down. Arthur groaned, then he heard Alfred laugh. What could be possible be laughing at? He open his eyes to find he was still lying on Alfred's porch, the cold of the plywood cutting through his jacket. Alfred was standing over him but so was a gray monster with bulging red eyes.

"Yo! Iggs, you ok man?" Alfred asked offering a hand. Taking it, Arthur was hoisted in one swift motion off the ground. He looked down to see that the alien had a toy gun in his hand, the kind that shot foam balls. Arthur stared with malice at him and pointed an accusing finger.

"What is that? Why would you arm that foul mouthed, obnoxious creature with a gun?" Arthur yelled. Alfred just continued to laugh and pushed him into the house.

"It's a fake gun. Besides, like I told ya he missed you! Tony's just saying a friendly hello!" Alfred shouted loudly. Arthur rolled his eyes as he pushed the alien aside so he could enter the house further.

Tony, Alfred's science project more or less, hated him. That much he knew for sure. Of course Alfred being clueless on how to read the atmosphere had no idea, thinking they were best friends. Even though every time Arthur came over for a visit, he was attacked in some strange way. Arthur shuttered as he removed his gloves, he was fairly certain the alien wouldn't stop attacking him until he was dead. However, Tony was not why he was here, he needed to focus on Alfred. Glancing around the inside of his home, it became clear that something was wrong.

Normally, the inside of his home was near identical to the outside. Admittedly in a more cozy, modest manner but still greatly overdone. This year there was hardly anything up. The garland was missing from the stair banister along with the accompanying gold lights. There were no hollies or poinsettias set out, no string of candy canes hanging above the kitchen door and no Santa Sack. Arthur had always been fond of that little tradition. A huge Santa sack was normally set up by the front door, full of small gifts. Whenever someone came to his home, it didn't matter who it was, that person would get a gift from the sack. Alfred loved giving things to others, it was kind and generous and Arthur loved that side of him. The economic strain must be really getting to him.

Even his tree, which was the focal point of his collection stood bare. Still magnificent at ten feet high but all it had were lights. Here it was, a week before Christmas and Alfred hadn't even started making his usual preparations. Arthur looked over to the man, he was leaning against the door frame to the living room.

"Why isn't anything done? Usually you have it all out by your Thanksgiving holiday. What is wrong Alfred?" he asked him. He smiled sheepishly over at him.

"Well that's why my heroicness is in need of a sidekick this year. Can you help me decorate?" he asked quietly, sidestepping both questions. Arthur stood there dumbfounded. That was why he was called across the Atlantic early? To help put bobbles and trimming on a soon to be dead anyway tree? This was why he was needed so badly? Ridiculous, Arthur thought. The man had no sense of propriety nor thoughtfulness. Growing angry, he moved closer to tell him off but when he looked around him, his anger faded and was replaced by renewed worry.

There on Alfred's desk was a stack of mail much like the one Arthur had left strewed about his table. Alfred's had slight difference though, one they were well organized. Three separate piles of manila envelopes, little white one and the medical reminders. Another difference was that his was a bigger pile and he doubted Alfred's procrastination was the culprit. As he studied the table, his heart clenched when he noticed that the stack of medical postcards was larger than it should be. Even for a nation. Arthur looked at him and furrowed his brow.

"Alfred, are you ill?" he asked gently. He knew Alfred's citizens were going through a lot and his government wasn't exactly doing the greatest job at handling it. Alfred reached over and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his waist. My God, Arthur thought as he did the same, Alfred was skinnier then he remembered. That shot the red flags even higher. Alfred shook his head at him though.

"Naw Iggs, don't worry I'm fine. The doc's are just being over cautious." He quipped smiling down at him. Arthur knew right away that was a lie.

"Alfred, tell me the-" he started but was cut off when Alfred shook his head and pointed upwards. An arrangement of mistletoe hung high above them.

Cheeky git, Arthur thought as the other man leaned down for a kiss. Arthur vowed he would find out sooner or later what was wrong with his love, but for now he leaned towards him as well. It had been a while since they had kissed and Arthur missed this man terribly.

Their lips had just brushed each other when Arthur felt something around his feet. Next thing he knew, he was down on the ground with Alfred tumbling beside him. He heard him laugh, a real laugh.

"Yo Tony! Way to ruin the moment man." He laughed getting up and then helping Arthur get up. Arthur looked with hatred at the monster who looked back with an equal amount.

"What was the meaning of that you foul creature?" He spat advancing on him. Alfred stepped in front of them and waved his hands.

"Tony was just playing! He was probably jealous or something." He said hastily. Arthur cocked his eyebrow at him, jealous was mostly likely a grave understatement at this point. There was something very odd about the alien, Arthur didn't like him one bit and really did not like that he was so close to Alfred. Once again though, for now the concern was for Alfred.

"Right, well shall we start on the tree then?" Arthur asked once again pushing Tony out of the way to get to the decoration boxes. Alfred's face lit up and he ran over eagerly. There was his Alfred, Arthur thought.

They set to work decorating the tree. Alfred brought in a tall ladder and was doing the top of the tree while Arthur worked on the bottom half. The ornaments Alfred had were beautiful. Most of them were gold, but there were some reds, whites and of course some blues. Typical Alfred, he did love being America very much, it was a source of great pride for him. True sometimes he was annoying but for the most part Arthur wouldn't wasn't it any other way. Arthur sighed picking up a large gold one to admire it before putting it on the tree, he hoped Alfred was going to be ok. At the moment, he wasn't certain.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise beside him and he looked down to see a blue ornament smashed on the ground. Puzzled, he looked around to see to could have made it fall and jumped when Tony appeared beside him. The alien took another ornament off the tree and smashed it to the ground. Alfred peered around the side of the tree from above.

"Hey, butterfingers, be careful would ya? Some of these things are over 100 years old." He said. Arthur could hear slight irritation in his voice and he watched Alfred go back to his side of the tree.

"But it wasn't me! You pet space creature is doing it!" Arthur yelled back. He heard Alfred scoff.

"Yea blame Tony. Arthur that's not very nice of you. I think you owe someone an apology." Alfred said in a sing-song voice. Arthur grit his teeth together, Alfred better thank his luck stars he wasn't feeling well at the moment or this might not have happened.

"Fine, Tony I do apologize for being so rude." He said forcefully, trying not to launch himself at the monster. Arthur watched as he dropped another ornament with a loud smash.

"Awesome, try not to break anymore though ok?" Alfred called, his voice sounded strained. That was not good, Arthur wanted to keep him happy and relaxed. The Brit rounded on Tony, catching his wrist just before he threw another.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I won't allow it to go any further. Stop this nonsense." Arthur hissed at the alien. He only looked at him blankly.

"Bite me Limey bastard." He said evenly letting the ornament drop to the floor with another crash. Arthur heard Alfred groan. This was not going well at all.

As much time as he spent putting decorations on the tree, Arthur also spent that amount of time catching them. Tony managed to break a few more but Arthur was gaining the upper hand. He laughed every time he caught one, thwarting the alien. Only when Alfred came down off the top to help him, Tony having slowed the process, did the alien stop. It was infuriating, Arthur wished the nuisance would just go away and leave him and Alfred in peace.

When the tree was finally finished, Alfred walked over and threw his arm around Arthur's shoulder. He admired the tree for a moment before he gestured wildly at it with his free hand.

"Way awesome dude! Looks fantastic! Now it just needs a topper!" he shouted gleefully, running over to the last box. Arthur watched as he dug happily and then pulled out a huge gold star. He raced back over and held it out for Arthur to take. He looked back at Alfred with shock.

"You want me to put it on?" He asked. Alfred shoved the star into his hands and pushed him over to the ladder.

"Duh, you do the honors this year Iggs! Just promise not to break it m'kay?" he said flashing a big smile at him. Arthur smiled back and began climbing awkwardly with one hand up the ladder. He did love to make this man happy.

Just as he had gotten to the top and was reaching up to settle it the star, he was pulled in close to the tree. What could he have gotten snagged on up here? Arthur looked around, keeping a firm grip on the star. He saw two gray fist's gripping his sweater vest tight. Tony had crawled up into the tree and pulling Arthur off the ladder! He struggled to get himself free.

"Unhand me this instant!" He breathed, trying not to let the star nor his temper go. Tony actually laughed, for the first time he heard Tony laugh.

"No, you listen to me. I will not have you trying to interfere with my plans. The big blond idiot is mine." He said in a clear voice. Arthur head started buzzing with questions.

"What plans? What are you going to do to Alfred?" Arthur barked, then it finally clicked. Everything that was going on was this alien's fault. "You're the one making him sick aren't you! You're trying to kill America!" he gasped. It had to be Tony, no wonder he didn't like him. He knew the alien had been up to something since day one. Poor Alfred, Arthur had to get down and tell him. Tony seemed to sense this.

"Goodbye Limey bastard, can't have you ruining my plans by telling the idiot." Tony said. With one great shove, Arthur was sent flying backwards. He tried to hang on to the star but as it wasn't properly set yet, it just fell into the tree as Arthur let go.

It seemed like he was falling forever before his head finally smashed into something. It wasn't the floor, that came next. He crumpled in a heap and the ladder quickly fell on top of him. Pain ripped through his body and he knew he was hurt fairly badly.

Alfred was by his side in an instant, throwing the ladder off of him and picking him up to cradle him in his arms. The room was starting to spin and Arthur couldn't see very well. What he did see was Alfred place his hand behind his head, only to draw it away in shock. Hastily he pulled out his mobile and started frantically dialing someone. What was going on, Arthur thought vaguely. He reached behind him as well and felt something warm and wet flowing from his head. Bringing his hand around, he saw bright red blood. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but was shaken by Alfred.

"Dude, they're on their way. Stay awake man you can't go to sleep!" he yelled. Arthur felt his eye's close again regardless.

"Alfred, the room is spinning. I'll just close them for a moment until it stops." He said quietly. This made Alfred shake him awake again. It didn't do much, Arthur let his eye's close promptly again.

"No! Iggs, I need you to stay with me. Iggy, can you hear me? Come on, you gotta stay awake. I need you to do that. Arthur! No! Wake up!" Alfred screamed drawing him closer. Arthur stopped listening after that. He did smile though, Alfred needed him more than the belligerent alien bent on killing him. Alfred needed him and wanted him to stay with him more than anything else.

* * *

Soft, comfortable, warm, Arthur groaned. That was a change from the hard cold floor he last remembered being on. He cracked one eye open, it was abnormally bright, fluorescently so. Not like Alfred's cozily lit living room. Wait, where was he? Last he remembered he had been bleeding on the floor. He sighed, he would have to find out sooner or later. He opened both eye's and found an amusing and touching scene.

Sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed was Alfred. He appeared to be finishing off a chocolate pudding cup from the tray of food beside Arthur. He looked worn and Arthur noticed several empty Styrofoam cups he assumed had once been filled with coffee, plus at least two energy drink cans. Had he been staying up all night for him? How long had he been out? Clearly he was in a hospital but Arthur found himself wondering what had happened.

He smiled as he watched Alfred go for his fruit cup next.

"You know, I might want some of that." He said groggily. Alfred gave out a gasp of surprise and dropped the fruit cup.

"Iggs! You're finally awake! It's been like a whole two days!" he yelled in amazement. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, at least it hadn't been so long.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. Alfred's eyes grew wide and he took a deep breath.

He went into a long story about how he hadn't seen much of what went on before the fall. He just saw Arthur struggling at the top of the tree. He thought he saw something scurry up the tree and then he told Arthur that he saw him struggling more after that. At one point he told him he had started talking but he couldn't hear what was said. After that, he told Arthur he had just fallen and cracked his head on the coffee table.

"I think Tony may have tried to save you." He finished. The mention of the aliens name jogged Arthur's memory. He shook his head.

"That wanker was the cause of my fall! Alfred you need to send him away from you, he is the one making you ill!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred looked shocked but fanned his hands at him.

"Naw man, your head is still messed up. Tony would have never done that." Alfred said. He looked sad, like he couldn't believe his alien friend would have the audacity to betray him. Arthur sat up further in his bed.

"Where is he? I'll make that bloody nutter tell you himself. I'll force him too!" he said vehemently. Alfred twisted the blanket with his fingers nervously.

"I'm not sure how to break this to ya, seeing as how you two were besties but during the accident, the star topper fell and kinda impaled the little guy. Through the head." Alfred whispered. Arthur could tell he was very upset, but he couldn't say he was to hear the news.

"What? He's dead?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded and then surprisingly let a smile spread across his face.

"Would have been pretty badass too, if it weren't for the whole being dead thing." He laughed.

For a few moments they sat in silence. Arthur was honestly quite relieved to hear Tony was gone, out of Alfred's hair once and for all. That meant he could start to get better. That would make him very happy. Alfred meant a lot to him and he hated seeing him like this. Yes, he nodded, it as a great relief to have killed the alien.

Suddenly, he felt Alfred crawl up beside him. He curled up close to his side placing one hand on his chest. Smiling, he pointed up with his other hand and Arthur saw there was an arrangement of mistletoe above them. He smiled lovingly at him and reached over to grab his hand.

"Happy Christmas Alfred." He whispered quietly leaning in closer. Alfred laughed and Arthur could feel the smile stretch across his lips.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." He whispered back. Gently, they both pressed their lips against each other and fell back onto the hospital bed lying in each other's arms.


End file.
